1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new development in oral hygiene which involves the use of a semiconductor laser or a LED. Scientific studies have determined that gingivitis and other oral diseases can be treated and even prevented by directing such a light source to the diseased area. Specifically, projection of a continuation wave or a pulse wave towards a diseased area has been found to reduce pain, inflammation, and improve blood circulation. However, while the medicinal effect is known, the cause is still a mystery and is being studied. Scientific studies regarding the cause of the curative effect have to date explored photochemical reaction, photoacoustic effect, and electromagnetic effect. One day science will probably determine the cause of the phenomenenon, but for the purposes of this invention, it is enough to know the effect.
2. Related Art
Unexamined Japanese publication 57-200210 discloses a laser handpiece that is used by a dentist for applying medical treatment to teeth and gums by utilizing the light projected from the laser. According to this laser handpiece, shown in FIG. 4, a laser guide fiber 12 is inserted into a hollow tube provided in a handle 11 of the instrument. Furthermore, the laser guide fiber 12 is bent to form a L-shaped tip. Housed in this L-shaped tip portion is a converging lens 13.
Discussing operation of the laser handpiece, a laser beam is emitted from a laser light source (not shown) and directed into the laser guide fiber 12. The laser beam is then emitted from the tip of the laser guide fiber 12, but first it is converged by the converging lens 13. The emitted light is most intensified at the focal point of the converging lens 13, which, ideally, demarcates the diseased portion of the teeth or gums.
However, this laser handpiece has several practical limitations. First, the laser guide fiber 12 is formed singularly so that treatment of diseased portions is limited to a small area each time. Thus, medical treatment with the instrument lacks efficiency. Secondly, it is very difficult to mount the converging lens 13 at the tip of the laser guide fiber 12. Accordingly, the mounting cost is high. Further adding to the cost is the converging lens 13 itself which is very small and special and, thus, expensive. Finally, this instrument is designed for exclusive use by a dentist and is not designed or expected to be used for normal, everyday use by an average household. Accordingly, the device is also not designed for preventive use as the dentist only uses the instrument for treatment purposes.